How to Make and Edit Story Pages
If you are new to working with Wiki mark up the template can be a somewhat confusing thing. The good news is that the templates are already made and using templates is MUCH easier then creating templates so lets get started. The Template At the top of every Cannon Story page you'll find this code. Everything typed after the equal sign ( = ) will appear in the Story info box page. If you leave that area blank nothing will appear. *'Title:' Title of the Arc don't include any of the roman numerals. *'Image:' If this spot is left blank nothing will appear. If you want to add an image to a story page there are a few things too keep in mind. ** Picture Size: The size of the picture should be no wider then 220px wide ** Finding a Good Picture: A good picture should look good at 220px wide, be from the story arc in question, and do a good job representing the arc on a whole. Try to stay way from including whole pages but rather stick to single panels. While this site will have a lot of spoilers on it if possible pick a picture that isn't too spoiler-ish. ** Suggested Code: '' '' I put in the 220px even if the picture is already 220px wide already it makes the page load slightly faster. *'# of Pages:' The number of pages in the arc and or short. *'1st Page:' The first page of the arc/short. ** Code: full address Page number For example Page 47 It'll look like: Page 47 ** How to find the Page #: This is actually pretty easy. First find the address for the page in question lets use this as an example: http://www.pholph.com/strip.php?id=5&sid=434 At the very end of every address there are some numbers (after the = sign). For this one it's 434. Take 434 and subtract 362 from it that will get you 72. So that is page # 72. *'Last Page:' The last page of the arc or short. If there is only one page in the short this should be the same as the first page. *'Artist:' If there are 2 artists (as with Sever the Hunger ) List both of them. *'Writer:' The Author of the story. *'Prev:' The previous cannon story. *'Next:' Next Cannon story. So now that we have all that out of the way lets see it in action. To the left is the Code for the Story info box template, and to the right is what it will look like. | |} The Rest of The Page At the top of the page write a Synopsis of the story arc. This only needs to a summery, as if the viewer wants he or she can very easily read the entire arc themselves. Characters List all the characters that appear in the arc. Locations List the all the locations that appear in the story. When you are listing a location that appears with a plane make sure to list the plane first for example lets look at the locations that appear in the Games We Play In Hell * Hell ** Necropoils *** Vince's Coliseum ** Oblong Tomb Vince's Coliseum is in the Necropolis Which is in Hell. Non Cannon Stories If you are making a page for a non cannon story Please use the code below. What is a non cannon story? Well anything in the Totally Non Cannon Theater by virtue of it's name isn't cannon. Also cameos of Jack characters as they appear in the Jack universe. In Closing In the end just go for it. The great thing about wiki's is no matter how badly you may mess something up it can be easily fixed. So don't be afraid to get there and play around make mistakes and learn from them. Also every bit helps. If all you can do is just correct a spelling error or add in a creator, or a species ect.. go for it! You don't need to do everything at once and all by yourself. Wiki's by their nature are collaborative efforts so the most important thing is that you contribute what you can. If you want to add more at a latter date the page will still be there waiting for you.